Conventionally, an electronic book which is digital data of a book stored in an electronic medium and is viewed on an information terminal, has been developed. Examples of a book which is to be converted into digital data as an electronic book include general books, dictionaries, textbooks, educational materials, and the like. Character data of these books can be displayed on a display screen. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-120403 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an information search device which searches an electronic dictionary which is digital data of a dictionary stored in an electronic medium, for information, using a display tablet.
However, in the information search device disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a word is selected, information about a meaning of the word is only displayed, simply for practical purposes. A plurality of users may want to view retrieved meaning information, however, the retrieved meaning information can be viewed only on the display screen of an information search device equipped with an electronic dictionary. Even when a plurality of users use respective information search devices equipped with the same electronic dictionary, the users need to perform the same search operation so as to view the same meaning information. In other words, it is difficult for a plurality of users to share retrieved meaning information.
Therefore, a feature of the present invention is to provide a storage medium storing a program which proposes a new application for electronic book data, such as an electronic dictionary or the like, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system.
The present invention has the following features. Note that reference characters or step numbers in parentheses (a step executed by the CPU core 21 is abbreviated as “S”, and only a step number is described) indicate correspondence to an embodiment described below for the purpose of understanding of the present invention, not limiting the scope of the present invention.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a storage medium storing a program which is executed by a computer (21) of an apparatus (1) which displays an image on a display screen (11, 12) and is operated by coordinate input means (15) for outputting a coordinate point (Db1) based on a predetermined coordinate system on the display screen. The program causes the computer to execute an input receiving step (S53), a search step (S102, S103), a display control step (S52, S76, S86, S89, S91, S104, S107, S112, S117, S133), a coordinate detecting step (S53), an editing step (S58, 5133, 5126 to S130), and a transmitting step (S142 to S146). The input receiving step receives an input corresponding to a user's operation. The search step determines headword data (search word) corresponding to the input (Db4) received in the input receiving step and searches, for sentence data (Db3) corresponding to the headword data, a data group (Da3) including at least sentence data in the form of text data corresponding to a plurality of pieces of headword data. The display control step displays, on the display screen, at least a portion of a sentence image based on the sentence data retrieved in the search step (S104). The coordinate detecting step detects a coordinate point output from the coordinate input means. The editing step edits the sentence image displayed by the display control step in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting step. The transmitting step transmits the sentence image (Db7) edited by the editing step, via communications means (33) for transmitting data to another apparatus (1r), to another apparatus (1r). Note that the coordinate input means is an input device which designates an input position or coordinate point on a screen, and is implemented as a pointing device, such as a touch panel, a mouse, a track pad, a track ball, or the like. A coordinate system used in each input device is a touch panel coordinate system or a screen coordinate system.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, the display screen includes a first area (W1) and a second area (W2), and in the second area, a screen coordinate point can be designated by the coordinate input means. The display control step displays at least a portion of the sentence image based on the sentence data retrieved by the search step, on the first area. The program causes the computer to further execute a copying step (S110, S112) of copying and storing at least a portion of the sentence image (Db3) displayed in the first area into a memory (24). The display control step displays the sentence image (Db5) copied by the copying step in the second area. The editing step edits the sentence image displayed in the second area in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting step.
In a third aspect based on the second aspect, the copying step includes a copy range setting step (S106) and a copy range moving step (S107). The copy range setting step sets a copy range (Ac) within which the sentence image displayed in the first area is copied to the second area. The copy range moving step moves the copy range in accordance with the input received by the input receiving step.
In a fourth aspect based on the second aspect, the display screen further includes a third area (W3) which is different from the first area and the second area, and in which a screen coordinate point can be designated by the coordinate input means. The program causes the computer to further execute a character recognizing step (S57) and a headword data candidate setting step. The character recognizing step recognizes a character input in the third area in accordance with a time-series coordinate point sequence (Db2) connecting coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step in the third area. The headword data candidate setting step sets a candidate for the headword data (candidate for a search word in W5) corresponding to the character (a text in W4) recognized by the character recognizing step when the search step searches for sentence data. After the sentence data is searched for by the search step, the editing step adds the character (Ta) recognized by the character recognizing step to a predetermined position (position C) in the sentence image (W2 in FIG. 7). The display control step displays the headword data candidate set by the headword data candidate step in the second area when the search step searches for the sentence data corresponding to the character recognized by the character recognizing step (FIGS. 24 and 25). The display control step adds and displays the recognized character to the sentence image copied by the copying step at a predetermined position when the editing step edits the sentence image in accordance with the character recognized by the character recognizing step (FIG. 7).
In a fifth aspect based on the first aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a communications status monitoring step (S60). The communications status monitoring step regularly monitors a communications status between the apparatus and another apparatus via the communications means. When the communications status monitoring step detects occurrence of communications error between the apparatus and the other apparatus, the display control step displays information (IF) notifying of the occurrence of the communications error on the display screen (S61).
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute an image adding step (S111). When the display control step displays at least a portion of the sentence image on the display screen, the image adding step provides an area which the editing step cannot edit, adds an image (M) indicating a production source of the sentence data to the sentence image, and displays the image in the area in which the display screen cannot be edited.
In a seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a production source data generating step. The production source data generating step generates production source data indicating a production source of the sentence data. The transmitting step transmits the sentence image edited by the editing step together with the production source data, the sentence image being integrated with the production source data.
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the production source data generating step generates a production source image describing a name of the production source as the production source data. The transmitting step combines and transmits the sentence image edited by the editing step with the production source image.
In a ninth aspect based on the first aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a production source data generating step and a production source image combining step. The production source data generating step generates a production source image describing a name of a production source of the sentence data. The production source image combining step combines the production source image in a partial area of the sentence image based on the sentence data retrieved by the search step. The display control step displays the sentence image combined by the production source image combining step on the display screen. The editing step edits the combined sentence image in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting step, and does not edit an area in which the production source image is displayed.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a converting step (S110). The converting step converts the sentence data (Db3) in the form of text data retrieved by the search step into a sentence image (Db5) in the form of image data to be displayed on the display screen. The display control step uses the sentence image in the form of image data converted by the converting step to display at least a portion of the sentence image on the display screen.
In an eleventh aspect based on the tenth aspect, the editing step includes superposing and combining image data drawn based on the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting step with the image data of the sentence image (S90). The transmitting step transmits the image data (Db7) of the sentence image combined by the editing step to another apparatus.
In a twelfth aspect based on the eleventh aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a drawing step (S90). The drawing step draws a time-series coordinate point sequence (Db2) connecting coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step. The editing step superposes and combines image data corresponding to the image (Ia) drawn by the drawing step with the image data of the sentence image.
In a thirteenth aspect based on the tenth aspect, the editing step includes superposing text data (Db6) corresponding to the coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step onto the image data of the sentence image (S76, S85), and converting the superposed text data into image data and combining the image data with the image data of the sentence data with predetermined timing (S142, S143). The transmitting step transmits the image data of the sentence image combined by the editing step to another apparatus.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a character recognizing step (S72 to S74). The character recognizing step recognizes an input character in accordance with the time-series coordinate point sequence connecting the coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step. The editing step superposes text data (Db4) corresponding to the character recognized by the character recognizing step onto the image data of the sentence image.
In a fifteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the program causes the computer to further execute a character selecting step (S126) and a character moving step (S127 to S129, S83 to S85). The character selecting step selects a character (Tb) in accordance with the coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step. The character moving step moves the character selected by the character selecting step in accordance with the coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step onto the sentence image displayed on the display screen. The editing step superposes text data corresponding to the character moved onto the character image by the character moving step on the image data of the sentence image.
In a sixteenth aspect based on thirteenth aspect, the editing step includes deleting the text data superposed on the image data of the sentence data, in accordance with the coordinate points detected by the coordinate detecting step (S89).
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is directed to an information processing apparatus which displays an image on a display screen and is operated by coordinate input means for outputting a coordinate point based on a predetermined coordinate system on the display screen. The information processing apparatus comprises input receiving means, search means, display control means, coordinate detecting means, editing means, and transmitting means. The input receiving means receives an input corresponding to a user's operation. The search means determines headword data corresponding to the input received in the input receiving means and searches, for sentence data corresponding to the headword data, a data group including at least sentence data in the form of text data corresponding to a plurality of pieces of headword data. The display control means displays, on the display screen, at least a portion of a sentence image based on the sentence data retrieved in the search means. The coordinate detecting means detects a coordinate point output from the coordinate input means. The editing means edits the sentence image displayed by the display control means in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting means. The transmitting means transmits the sentence image edited by the editing means, via communications means for transmitting data to another apparatus, to another apparatus.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses which display an image on a display screen and are operated by coordinate input means for outputting a coordinate point based on a predetermined coordinate system on the display screen. The information processing apparatuses comprises coordinate detecting means, image generating means, receiving means, first display control means, first editing means, and transmitting means. The coordinate detecting means detects a coordinate point output from the coordinate input means. The image generating means generates an image in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting means. The receiving means receives an image transmitted from another one of the information processing apparatuses. The first display control means displays the image received by the receiving means on the display screen. The first editing means edits the image displayed by the first display control means in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting means. The transmitting means transmits the image generated by the image generating means or the image edited by the first editing means to another one of the information processing apparatuses. At least one of the plurality of information processing apparatus further comprises input receiving means, search means, second display control means, and second editing means. The input receiving means receives an input corresponding to a user's operation. The search means determines headword data corresponding to the input received in the input receiving means and searches, for sentence data corresponding to the headword data, a data group including at least sentence data in the form of text data corresponding to a plurality of pieces of headword data. The second display control means displaying, on the display screen, at least a portion of a sentence image based on the sentence data retrieved in the search means. The second editing means edits the image displayed by the second display control means in accordance with the coordinate point detected by the coordinate detecting means. The image edited by the second editing means is transmitted via the transmitting means to another one of the information processing apparatuses. The first editing means and the second editing means may be the same or different from each other.
According to the first aspect, sentence data which is retrieved corresponding to headword in an electronic dictionary or the like can be easily edited and transmitted to other apparatuses. In other words, the sentence data of the electronic dictionary or the like can be used as a communication tool in new applications. Using a receiver-side apparatus, a user can view an image of the edited sentence data, and the image includes character information retrieved from the electronic dictionary or the like, so that the character information can also be viewed. In other words, a plurality of users can share and view the character information retrieved from the electronic dictionary or the like. In addition, when a character string cited from an electronic dictionary or the like is transmitted to other apparatuses, a required portion can be edited by a user to produce data to be transmitted. Therefore, it is more convenient than when the character string is input on a character-by-character basis, whereby the operability for the user is improved. For example, when sentence expression of retrieved sentence data (explanation of a term in a dictionary) is difficult, the user adds and transmits a comment, thereby making it possible to effectively use the editing function. In addition, retrieved sentence data, a portion of which is concealed, is transmitted as a question to a user of a transmission destination. In this case, for example, an effect that parties on both ends study together is expected, thereby making it possible to more effectively use the editing function.
According to the second aspect, retrieved sentence data is copied to an area for editing, whereby the copied sentence data can be handled as an image to be edited and transmitted, separately from other data.
According to the third aspect, it is possible to arbitrarily set a range to be edited and transmitted from retrieved sentence data.
According to the fourth aspect, when a coordinate point sequence is recognized as a character so that the character is input, a screen suitable for an application of the character is displayed. Specifically, when the recognized character is used for a search for sentence data, search candidate (s) set from the recognized character are displayed in a second area. When the recognized character is used for editing of sentence image, the recognized character is added to a predetermined position of a sentence image and is displayed in the second area.
According to the fifth aspect, when communications error occurs in communication with another apparatus in a process, that matter is displayed. Therefore, the user can revamp communications settings with respect to the other apparatus.
According to the sixth aspect, a description which cannot be edited by the user can be added to a sentence image. Thereby, a limitation can be placed on editing (e.g., a production source or the like of the sentence image is inevitably described, etc.).
According to the seventh and eighth aspects, a receiver-side apparatus can a production source of sentence data. Therefore, the user of the receiver-side apparatus can be aware of the production source.
According to the ninth aspect, a description which cannot be edited by the user can be added to a sentence image. Thereby, a limitation can be placed on editing (e.g., a production source or the like of the sentence image is inevitably described, etc.). For example, when sentence data for which a copyright display is required is transmitted, the display is prevented from being erased.
According to the tenth aspect, a sentence image in the form of image data is used to edit the sentence image, thereby making it possible to easily edit in a manner which the user desires.
According to the eleventh aspect, a variety of editing can be performed with respect to a sentence image (e.g., combining another image with the sentence image).
According to the twelfth aspect, the user can edit a sentence image using a hand-written input, thereby making it possible to image processing, such as adding a cross mark, a horizontal line (through a text or the like), and the like. In addition, the user can erase a sentence image using a hand-written input.
According to the thirteenth aspect, a variety of editing can be performed with respect to a sentence image by a text input. In addition, even when data in the form of image data is transmitted and received, added text data is converted into image data and can be easily handled.
According to the fourteenth aspect, a character in the form of text data recognized from a user's hand-written drawing can be added to a sentence image.
According to the fifteenth aspect, a character in the form of text data can be added to an arbitrary position of a sentence image by an operation (e.g., drag) performed with respect to a selected character.
According to the sixteenth aspect, a character in the form of text data added to a sentence image can be deleted.
According to the information processing apparatus and the information processing system of the present invention, an effect similar to that of the storage medium storing the program can be obtained.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.